1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hanging tool and, in particular, a tool for hanging a pre-hung or existing door to a door jamb both plumb and level.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
As is known, carpenters are often required to fit and hang doors to door openings in buildings, both commercial and residential. This sometimes requires hanging a door in an existing door jamb when only the door needs replacing and other times requires the installation of a new door jamb and door. In either event, the door is mounted to the door jamb by positioning the door in the door opening and then for example, using small wooden door shims and pry bars to raise and position the door to a position for mounting the door. The door must then be mounted to the jamb again using door shims and pry bars to position the door in the exact position for attaching the door hinges. As should be understood this process is not a one-man job, and in fact often requires the labor of multiple workers to properly position the door and maintain its position during mounting.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art. The present invention is directed towards a door hanging tool which allows a single worker to properly position and hang a pre-hung door or an existing door both plumb and level. The tool can further be separated into a storage position when not in use.